A conventional induction heating cooker includes an infrared ray sensor 45 placed at a center of a heating coil 43 as illustrated in FIG. 5, and a control unit 48 controls an output of an inverter circuit 44 according to an output from the infrared ray sensor 45. Above the infrared ray sensor 45, there is placed a waveguide 46 made of a nonmagnetic metal material. The waveguide 46 directs only infrared rays radiated from a load pan 41 to the infrared ray sensor 45. Around the waveguide 46, there are placed a first magnetic shielding member 49 and a second magnetic shielding member 50 for alleviating heat generation from the waveguide 46 itself due to magnetic fluxes from the heating coil 43. The first magnetic shielding member 49 is placed below the heating coil 43, and the second magnetic shielding member 50 is placed inside the heating coil 43. Thus, such a conventional induction heating cooker has eliminated an influence of infrared ray radiation from portions other than the bottom portion of the load pan 41 (refer to Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2005-38660, for example).